


Corpo frio e morto

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A morte de Surana





	Corpo frio e morto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold dead body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866709) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 14 - White (Branco).

Ela estava fria ao toque, e sua pele estava terrivelmente branca, como se toda a vida tivesse sido drenada dela, o que não estava longe da realidade.

Leliana não podia acreditar que ela tinha feito isso, exceto pela parte em que podia, porque essa era Neria que estava falando, e Neria sempre esteve disposta a se sacrificar por outras pessoas.

Não era justo, que as coisas terminassem assim.

Elas já tinham chegado tão longe, tinham lutado por tanto tempo e conquistado tanta coisa. Não era justo que Neria não tivesse a chance de ver isso chegar ao fim, não ao fim real, de qualquer forma. Não era justo que Leliana ficasse sozinha.

Essa deveria ser sua chance de ser feliz, mas o destino jamais poderia ser tão gentil.

Ao invés de seu final feliz, foi deixada com lágrimas, com o corpo frio e morto de sua amante em seus braços.

Elas deveriam ser felizes, depois que tudo isso tivesse terminado, mas agora ela estava no final, sozinha.


End file.
